In the past, various mechanisms have been employed to effect the transfer of discrete cargo loads from a cargo terminal to a vessel that is laterally displaced from the cargo terminal and located below the level of it. Many of these prior systems require portions of the loading equipment to be secured to or positioned upon the vessel. This has a disadvantage, however, when dealing with vessels such as barges. When discrete cargo loads are to be carried by barges, it is usually inconvient for any portion of the loading mechanism to be positioned upon or attached to the barge. Portions of such loading mechanisms which are positioned upon the barge occupy valuable space into which goods could otherwise be loaded. Portions of cargo transport systems attached to barges also require the provision of a flexible connection to the cargo terminal, since even in the calmest waters a vessel will shift at its moorings to a certain extent.
Some cargo transport systems involve the use of conveyor systems having flexible pockets. In these systems, endless chains travelling within guides carry an endless fabric belt. The fabric belt has a great deal of slack so that pockets are formed in the belt as it hangs in loose loops between points of attachment to the chains. Such systems either occupy deck space on the vessel to be loaded or are so cumbersome that extensive time is required to maneuver them into position adjacent to the vessel to be loaded.